The nasal cavity comprises a variety of surfaces that correspond to anatomic structures serving various respective biological functions. Generally, the nasal cavity is divided vertically by a wall of cartilage called the septum. On each side of the septum is a nostril through which the nasal cavity can be accessed. Opposite the septum, on each lateral side of the nasal cavity, are a series of turbinates (also known as concha). Each series comprises an inferior, middle, and superior turbinate, as one goes backward from the nostrils, through the nasal cavity, towards the throat. These turbinates are a series of bony ridges that protrude into the nasal cavity. The maxillary, anterior ethmoid, and frontal sinuses drain into the nasal cavity from under the middle turbinate, which is above the inferior turbinate.
In order to treat these anatomic structures within the nose, therapeutic fluids can be topically applied to their corresponding surfaces. Such fluids for example, include saline, antihistamines, decongestants, and corticosteroids, which may be helpful in irrigating nasal passages, treating allergies, relieving nasal congestion, and treating inflammation, respectively. To deliver these fluids to various surfaces in the nasal cavity, a spray bottle is often used. To use the spray bottle, a patient typically inserts a nozzle through their nostril and ejects fluid from the nozzle in a haphazard and indiscriminate fashion. While haphazardly and indiscriminately dispensing fluid in this fashion tends to result in at least some fluid being applied to an appropriate surface within the nasal cavity, such an approach is inefficient at best. Indeed, a large percentage of the fluid delivered by this method is often wasted by being applied to surfaces for which the fluid can deliver little to no therapeutic value.